


honey & peanut butter

by daintyblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Harems, Healers, Heroes to Villains, Hinata Harem, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata’s Harem, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Protectiveness, Supernatural Elements, Unhealthy Relationships, Villains, Yanderes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintyblues/pseuds/daintyblues
Summary: Shouyo Hinata is the prized gem of the notorious villains Kuroo, Bokuto, Iwaizumi, and Tsukishima. However, things go wrong when Hinata finds out just how evil they truly are.After kidnapping four heroes (Kageyama, Oikawa, Ushijima, Atsumu,) they'd planned to take their sweet time on them. That is, until their little ball of sunshine walks in right in the middle of it.Using his ability to heal, Hinata sneaks in late at night to help the fallen heroes and to give them a bite to eat. It’s really the least he can do.What he doesn’t expect is for each hero is fall in love at first sight.—Ushijima, Kageyama, Oikawa, and Atsumu were all sharing a look of adoration. In different ways, of course.Despite their separate reactions, one thing was certain.Once they got out of whatever hell hole they were in, they’d be taking away Hinata from those awful creatures and keeping him as their own.—where hinata is a healer and a kind hearted ball of sunshine that charms everyone he meets (including villains.)warning: kinda descriptive violence at the beginning!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 107
Kudos: 449





	1. Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably gonna flop 🥺

Kuroo watched in an odd satisfaction as Atsumu’s blood dripped onto the floor, the blonde’s mouth agape as defiant eyes stared back up at him. Even if he was tied to the ground, on his knees in front of a notorious villain, Atsumu never seemed to have the ability to back down. “Hm.”

Pulling back the fist that has just landed a hefty punch to the Miya twin’s cheek, he retracted and instead rubbed the grime off his knuckles, letting out a muffled sound of disgust.

“You really think tying us down in fucking Bate’s motel is gonna do shit? Give me a break!” Kageyama shouted, struggling against the bonds at his feet and arms. His efforts were futile, breath coming from his nostrils in larger spouts. Steady sweat dripped down his temples from his constant efforts.

Tsukishima lifted his body up from the wall from the back of the large room, heavy steps finding their way towards the brunette-haired hothead. He adjusted his glasses onto his face, taking a slender hand and lifting it up. It began to glow a dull grey. “I thought this apartment complex felt more like the Shining Lodge, but alright. You idiots never learn. Especially you. I suppose you really are unable to do anything right, even for your dear comrades.”

It felt like time was warped as Kei reached his hand to wrap around Kageyama’s wrist, squeezing tightly. Instantly, millions of tiny pins inserted into his skin, breaking through tissue and muscle. Needle-like points prodded at the bone inside, eventually breaking through the rough exterior and shattering it.

Kageyama let out an involuntary shriek of pain as his wrist broke, the specific part of his body falling slack. His pupils shook as he watched it dangle on the other side of the rope, still tightly bound. The pain was immense, even more so then a regular break. With the man’s ability, pain was only heightened when more emotion was present in the body.

The room fell into a state of shock, a momentary one that might’ve only lasted a couple seconds, but it felt like an entire eternity passed before Oikawa’s raspy voice ripped through the room. “You crazy bastards! What the hell is wrong with you people?” He sounded hoarse, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t just sit by idly and watch as his friends were tortured one by one. “Sick. You’re sick.”

Tsukishima raised his hand again, the grey aura heightening. Tilting his head to the side slightly, he tsked. “You want to be next or something? I’ve been dying to try out some new techniques.”

Iwaizumi clapped a hand against the taller blonde’s shoulder. “He’s not even worth it, Kei. It would be a waste. We captured him so easily that it was almost embarrassing.” There was a playful tone to his voice, but his eyes were nothing but steel. It made Oikawa shiver, letting out a shaky breath.

Backing off with an audible scoff, the glasses-wearing boy lowered his hand, the pale shade returning. He tucked it into his sweatshirt pockets, raising his nose at the heroes on the floor as he took a couple steps back. “I guess you’re right.”

A man with white and gray hair came into view, a smile present on his face. Yet, it was more wicked then joyful. His teeth strained against his mouth as he pointed to the biggest of the group, scrunching his nose. “What’s with the big guy? He mute or something?”

Ushijima, the man who’d been called out, raised his head with a threatening scowl. Nothing but pure hatred was etched into his orbs, his entire body stiff. “I assure you I am able to speak. I certainly just prefer not to speak to scum that are beneath me.”

Atsumu grit his teeth. He wanted to defend his friend on his behalf, but it would only earn him another punch, or worse— the tall blonde’s ability. As much as he wanted to demolish the scumbags in front of him, he knew he couldn’t unless he got out of these ropes. Except, they weren’t any ordinary ropes. They were crafted using Kuroo’s ability to make inanimate objects become illusions. While the rope around them looked like old- fashioned fibers, it was actually a negatively-charged piece of tungsten.

Even Ushijima’s ability of strength was no match for Kuroo’s restraints. It had been purposely meant to keep them from using any of their abilities. It’d been an intelligent move on their part.

Letting out a hearty laugh, the owl-looking man strode forward, squatting down near Ushijima and pursing his lips. “Fiesty, are ya? Just like your other buddy over there, and look where he ended up.”

Kageyama’s rough voice responded back immediately, husky as he yelled. “Fuck off! Two-hair color looking ass.” He didn’t know where this confidence was coming from, especially with the searing pain that was still in his wrist, but if it distracted the villain from doing anything to Ushijima, he’d do it.

Instead of lashing out like another member would have done, the man’s eyes sparkled. “I’m glad you noticed. I take pride in my hair. My names Bokuto,” He turned his attention back over to the larger man who was still staring daggers at him. “Anyway, what should I do about you? Maybe cut you up a little bit?”

Suddenly Ushijima realized why his hair was made to be so spikey and perky. With one hand, Bokuto took out two strands of his hair which quickly formed to two different types of knives. One with a rough edge, rust lining the entire metal. His other hand held a small blade with a sharp razor. “Mm. Rust to infect the skin. This is very nice,” Taking both of the blades into one hand, he grinned. “What do you think?”

Oikawa burst out in unison with Atsumu, both yelling out different things.

“Get away from him, you psycho!”

“Dammit, screw off!”

Bokuto smirked, raising his chin to respond. However, the sound of a door quietly opening and a bright voice entering the room made his entire body still and his blood run cold. The same reaction was evident and clear with the other self-proclaimed villains in the room. “Fuck.”

Humming, curious caramel eyes peeked through the door before opening fully. “I know you guys told me to stay in my room, but I really wanted to try baking some of the..” His voice trailed off as his entire body entered, and with it, his eyes snapped to the tied up men on the floor, huddled together.

His hands immediately began to tremble at his side, left eye twitching. He looked terrified as his orbs began to flick towards his friends and then back to the men on the floor, bruised and bloody from evident beatings. The entire room was silent, except for the ringing in Hinata’s ears. “What the..”

Bokuto hasn’t turned around, his knives still stationed in his hand. His face looked ghostly. Tsukishima’s swallow was caught in his throat, the panic beginning to well in his chest. Kuroo had a look of pure shock on his face, the dried blood on his fists looking like the perfect crime scene.

Atsumu, Kageyama, Ushijima, and Oikawa didn’t have any words that formed in their mouths as their eyes took in the little ginger. The tips of his hair glowed a heavenly white, and he was rather small. Nothing about him correlated with these monsters.

Iwaizumi was so worried that rage started to form on his face, fueling him to be the first to move. Bolting towards Hinata, Iwaizumi’s hands immediately snatch both of his arms with such a brute force that Hinata yelped with pain. “Haji! That hurts! Let me go! Why hasn’t anyone explained what’s happening?”

Iwaizumi feels like the lowest man on earth when the first thing that crossed his mind was to knock Hinata out and pretend like this hadn’t happened. “Shut up! We told you not to leave your room.” Anger was blossoming from his immense worry, and suddenly he wasn’t able to control it. In an attempt to stop himself from hurting anyone, he let go of Hinata’s arms.

He’s worried. Beyond worried. Terrified. Terrified that Hinata will find out the truth of the rest of them and leave for good. He can’t have that happen. None of them can.

Haijime’s initial move seemed to snap the rest of the men out of their trance, because Bokuto and Tsukkishma rose from their positions and created an iron wall between Hinata and the heroes. Kuroo was the third, blocking out any sight.

They’re grasping at straws, trying to make some sort of excuse without revealing the truth. Kuroo is first to speak in a calm tone, reaching a hand to run over Hinata’s cheek. The boy flinches, eyes looking around wildly. “I don’t.. u-understand.”

They’re not the only one grasping at straws. Hinata is too. He wants to justify this situation and make it right. He doesn’t want to see his friends as monsters. There had to be a reason for this. Yet, the sight of the tied men on the floor replayed in his mind like clockwork.

“Hinata. These guys that you just saw.. they’re bad. Very bad. It’s our job to catch bad men and put them in their place for their crimes.” Kuroo explained calmly, following the nods of his friends. The lie fell off his tongue so smoothly even he believes it.

Bokuto eyes earn back a little bit of their former light. “Yeah, Shouyo! Come on. You wouldn’t really think we’d do this to innocent people, right? Jeez. What do you take us for?”

Kageyama’s shout breaks through their conversation aggressively. “Cut the crap you stupid fucks! What’s the use hiding your true identity? Why do you care so much?”

Iwaizumi, the last one who hadn’t been apart of the wall, stalked towards the already hurt man, his eyes burning. It made Kageyama wince as he came closer, the man closing the distance and taking ahold of his neck. He grasped it so hard, so sturdily, so dangerously, Tobio considers his death.

The action is unbeknownst to Hinata, who is securely hidden from the others by towering frames. Yet, the words of the man ring in his head. For once in his life, Tsukishima saw the look of freight come into his eyes. It made him feel sick to his stomach. “He’s lying to you. Come on. Let’s go. We’ll talk about this somewhere else, without those bastards to influence you. Iwaizumi will take care of them.”

Hinata found himself nodding out of pure haze, silently being led out by an insistent hand on his back. Kuroo looked back at Iwaizumi, who nodded quietly before the door slams shut.

It’s only then that Hajime lets go of Kageyama’s throat, which leaves him gasping for his breath. His face had turned an ugly blue and purple, gnarly against his features as he breathed in air repeatedly. “You’re lucky I didn’t kill you. I would have if it wasn’t for the fact that we need to keep you alive.”

Atsumu’s mouth curled up onto a snarl. “What are ‘ya doing to that redhead? Brainwashing him into ‘becomin a crazy son of a bitch like you?”

The villain wished he had tape around somewhere so he could tape their mouths shut. Instead, he settled for touching the tops of their heads with his index finger, before stepping back. “Get ready.”

The world around them became colorful, almost as if they were on some type of acid trip. Untrained eyes became hazy, and by the time they opened their eyes, they were instead a cell. Blinking their eyes open, they found that the person who’d apparently teleported them into the iron confinement was nowhere to be seen.

The room wasn’t cramped at the very least least, but it wasn’t the most comfortable. The only thing inside the cell was a toilet and a sink. There wasn’t even the decency of a bed, but it hadn’t been expected.

Rubbing his head against the cemented stones on the ground, Oikawa let out a shaky breath. “Looks like we might be left alone for a little bit,” His mind was racing with thoughts, but the most prominent was one about the little shrimp they’d met by accident. “Is it just me, or was that chibi a bit weird?”

Ushijima’s low voice filled the room as he closed his eyes. “I believe his name was Shouyo. I’m not sure if weird is the correct adjective for him.”

Oikawa grimaced irritably. “I don’t need your daily grammar lesson, Ushijima. My god you are just as annoying in deadly situations.”

Kageyama gently moved his limp wrist to the side so he was able to rest his back against the wall of the room. “Will you two be quiet? I’m trying to think.”

Atsumu moved his lips into a thin line, fidgeting against his restraints. “Since when did ‘ya use yer head?”

“Shut your piehole off-brand Pikachu.”

The chestnut-haired wind manipulator had the thought of insanity cross his mind as he listened to the two bicker senselessly. “Tobio, I never took you for the type to be such a hypocrite.” He knew the comment would set him off, and if he needed anything to keep him going right now, it was Kageyama’s endless angry threats.

Instead of that, though, he received Ushijima’s somber voice. “Enough. Let us continue thinking. The best we can do is a devise a plan.” His voice is calm and collected, allowing the tense aura to ease, even if just by a little bit.

For once, Oikawa feels grateful that Ushijima’s deadpan personality is consistent.

—

Hinata’s heart still feels like it’s beating a mile a minute. Ever since he’d walked into that room, it hadn’t stopped. Even after the explanation that his friends had given, everything felt off.

Yet, after they’d calmed down the ginger, they’d gone about daily life as if four injured “criminals” weren’t in the same place as them. He’d tried to, but something foreign was nagging at his heart. Hinata could still feel the feeling of Iwaizumi’s hands on his wrists.

Slinging his arm around the boy, Kuroo reached over to gently nuzzle the side of Shouyo’s face. “Don’t look so gloomy. If you’re scared of the boogy monsters, you can always sleep with me.” The rooster-headed brunette winked.

Bokuto pouted. “He’s got it all wrong. I’m the one you need to go to if you’re scared. Kuroo would just hug you to death.”

Kuroo lifted his head to rest on the ginger’s head, bright locks tickling his chin as he did so. “As if you wouldn’t do the same thing given the situation.”

“Where are they now?”

Hinata blurted out the question without noticing, and he quickly covered his mouth with two hands. His eyes shot up to see both Bokuto and Kuroo looking down at him with unreadable expressions. They instantly knew what he meant by “they.”

Bokuto responded rather quickly. “They’re on the second floor. We put them into a cell.” His honesty and bluntness shouldn’t have been a surprise, but it made Hinata feel a little bit more relieved. At least they hadn’t committed anything as terrible as murder. As long as they were alive.

Still, even if they were terrible criminals, the blood on their faces had mentally imprinted onto his brain.

Kuroo scowled at his friend, which in turn, Bokuto only shrugged his shoulders at. In his mind, there was no use in lying to his ginger friend about something like this. If they kept lying, he’d only grow more suspicious. Besides, the probability of him getting anywhere near them was close to zero.

“Oh, okay.” Hinata looked up, a small smile coming to grace his features. The tips of his hair glowed a little bit brighter as his mood became less heavy.

—

Looking up at the popcorn ceiling from his position, Oikawa let his hand rest on his stomach. “Do they plan on starving us to death? Nobody’s gonna come and give us anything?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Survival for the fittest, Crappykawa.”

Oikawa gridded his teeth together angrily. “When we get out of here, I’m gonna rip you a new asshole.”

“Good luck with that.”

Atsumu looked around the dimly lit room with sudden curiosity, a look of confusion coming across his face. “How long do ya reckon we’ve been here for? It might already be lights out for ‘dem.”

Ushijima rubbed his chin. “If I had to take an educated guess, I would say it’s been maybe four hours since that strange man left us here.”

Oikawa squinted his eyes. “Aye miracle boy, you do know that rubbing your chin gives you zero extra knowledge, right?”

Ushijima shook his head in response, eyes differentiating from being closed and unclosed. “Why is that you always must spew out false information?”

“You don’t actually believe-”

Before Oikawa could finish his retort, a soft knock interrupted him. The four men shot up from their positions, standing (sitting) on alert to the intruder. What was the point of knocking if they knew they’d been tied up? Perhaps to taunt their already degraded state?

“You really love adding salt to the wound, don’t you?” Kageyama called out in a ragged voice.

The soft knock had come from a rift of orange hair, as they’d soon see. Opening the door quietly, a familiar face entered the room with a lit lantern and a large weaved basket. It was the boy from earlier that’d been lied to. It registered immediately.

Taking a step inside and closing the door behind him, Hinata’s eyes met the four with a stutter. “U-Uh, I-I know I know the the last person you want to see but.. I c-came to give you something to eat, if that’s okay?”

Atsumu blinked. Some type of nagging suspicion told him that the other men had most definitely not put him up to this.

Oikawa looked overjoyed at the prospect of food. “Something to eat?” He repeated back, the drool practically coming from his lips. He stared down the little ginger, deeming him innocent. He wasn’t made of the same cut out as those other bastards.

Taking a couple hesitant steps forward with the handheld lamp, the boy nodded. Oikawa could only imagine what was inside the basket. He’d take a rotten apple at this point.

Stepping towards their cell, Hinata’s hand fumbled for the keys. He stole them from Kuroo’s bedside when he’d gone in there to fetch some extra toiletries, and gone through with his plan to bring them at least some type of assistance. Criminals, huh?

Taking one of the five keys, he pushed it into the lock, twisting it and then pulling out. It opened after a second try, much to Shouyo’s embarrassment as he stepped inside. He set the lantern down onto the ground as he entered, along with the basket. “I can also.. take off.. the restraints.”

Ushijima eyes furrowed. “Why would you do that? Don’t you believe that we are the so called ‘bad guys?’ I’m not following.”

Oikawa glared at the earth manipulator. “Won’t you shut up for one second? He just said he was going to! Why question it? This could help us.”

Hinata quickly shut down the idea. “Actually, the cell you’re in has been sealed with the same material as the restraints. Therefore your abilities won’t be able to work inside.” He explained thoughtfully.

While the boy explained their situation, Oikawa couldn’t help but look over him. He had a look of kindness to him, one that hadn’t been corrupted by the evils of the world yet. It made him feel a little warm inside. Almost like he was talking to some sort of angel.

Atsumu shrugged. “Well, it’d be better if I could move ‘ma damn legs. I’d love that.” The cramps he had were becoming rather unbearable and this tiny ginger was really becoming their salvation. Just why was he helping them, though?

Kageyama hadn’t uttered a word to Hinata since he’d entered. Instead, he had a deadly and spiteful glare aimed towards the boy. It seemed his dark eyes followed Hinata everywhere he went, and it was steadily making him uncomfortable.

“Okay then. I’ll start with you then.” Falling to his knees in front of Atsumu, he laid his hand on the fake blonde’s wrist. Another hand came to cup over the first one, allowing power to flow into his hands. It only took a couple seconds for the material to fall to the ground with a soft thump, which Hinata quickly scooped up. The ones on his ankle followed in pursuit, much to Atsumu’s delight.

Eyes wide, the taller blonde looked down at Hinata as he stood up. Surprise was written over his face. He hadn’t expected him to do something so generous, especially since he knew damn well he wasn’t supposed to be here. Something about Shouyo was making him softer by the minute. He didn’t even realize that his hand had reached out to run over his warm cheek. “Thank you.”

Hinata was stiff for a moment before recuperating the affection, nuzzling into his hand. “Of course.” The moment flicked by, and soon he was on his knees next to Oikawa, repeating the same process. Except, Atsumu was left frozen, his heart beating out of his chest. His face burned a bright crimson and suddenly he was grateful for the lack of light in the room.

The scene that just played out in front of him he’d been so adorable he hadn’t been able to breathe.

“Ah! Finally!” Oikawa jumped up, instantly regretting it as he stumbled back down, clutching his foot that was asleep. Grumbling, he massaged it while he watched the ginger head off the biggest of the group, Ushijima.

He wasn’t able to keep his eyes off Hinata as he did so. Oikawa had always been a bit of a flirt, one to look places where he sometimes shouldn’t, or admire beauty when he saw it, but something about this little beacon of hope was different. The way his hand gently moved across his skin and brushed away the excess rope had made his skin flame up.

When Ushijima stood up, Hinata’s gulp was visible. “You’re.. big.” This was yet a second time that Shouyo hadn’t filtered his words, but the thought had been genuine. Being tied up made him look a lot smaller than he actually was.

Looking down at Hinata, Ushijima raised a hand and put it into the boy’s unruly hair. “I am the earth spirit. Therefore, I am naturally built like this. It’s very important to keep this physique.” The hand stationed in his hair began to gently comb through the curls.

Oikawa gawked. Ushijima was showing affection with some that he just met? Where the hell was that coming from? He barely touched any of them, and only did so when it was necessary. “What the hell..” he whispered under his breath.

The last person to be treated was Kageyama, and when Hinata got the chance, he slipped away from Ushijima and instead made his way to the brooding brunette. He was careful to avoid his gaze, keeping his own downwards as he raised two hands to rest on the mock rope. Lacing energy into his motions, Hinata repeated the earlier motions and watched with satisfaction when the rope became slack. “There.”

Stepping back up, Hinata didn’t expect to hear a low voice call after him. “Hey,” Turning back around, his eyes met with the other mans. They were the same dark, intimidating blue, but they didn’t show any signs of hostility anymore. “Didn’t mean.. to look at you like that. I was.. suspicious.” It looked like it pained him to apologize.

Hinata didn’t say anything for a good couple of seconds, and silence hung in the air. However, Shouyo’s quiet giggle interrupted it. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”

That sound. The four boys felt their heart skip multiple beats, and as if in unison, their ears turned a deep crimson red.

The ginger raised a hand to get their attention. “I-I um, just wanted to say that my name is Shouyo Hinata, if you didn’t already know. I’m the light god. I can heal things, so.. that means that I can heal your wounds. If you’d let me o-of course!”

Hinata couldn’t stop himself as he continued on quickly. “Oh! There’s also honey and peanut butter sandwiches in the basket with some homemade chips I made the other day. I don’t think my friends fed you.” The light god rubbed his neck bashfully.

Ushijima, Kageyama, Oikawa, and Atsumu were all sharing a look of adoration. In different ways, of course.

Ushijima had covered his mouth with his hand, swallowing as he felt the heat on his cheeks. He questioned the foreign feeling.

Oikawa was grinning, looking almost more sadistic than Bokuto. His eyes were sparkling as he watched the healer explain further into depth his abilities.

Atsumu’s expression was soft, a small smile tugging at his lips. Pink dusted his cheeks, reaching all the way down from his face to his chest. He could’ve sworn that he felt his heart simply stop beating for a second.

Kageyama looked away entirely, unable to continue looking without making a fool of himself like the others. However, inside his mind, he was replaying the sound of the shrimp’s giggle and kicking himself over the fact that he’d mistreated him at first.

Despite their separate reactions, one thing was certain.

Once they got out of whatever hell hole they were in, they’d be taking away Hinata from those awful creatures and keeping him as their own.


	2. Peck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i didn’t even read this over twice.. it’s 2:40 AM and i just wanted to post a short little thing.
> 
> also this is lowkey a spin off of my other fanfic if anyone else had read that <3

Oikawa was the first to make a break towards the basket that Hinata had brought with him, his foot that had once been asleep now lively. He’d been the only one to manage to scrape by the crazy psychopaths Shouyo called friends without being hurt in some way. The thought of the food being poisoned hadn’t even crossed his mind as he opened both flaps to reveal a baby blue blanket covering the sandwiches. Untying it, he let it fall to the bottom of the basket before uncovering the neatly cut pieces of bread and spread. Each slice was cut into small triangles.

The image of Hinata gently cutting the crust off each sandwich after preparing them made his heart skip a beat, multiple beats at that. The illustration was shook from his brain when a thick-accented voice shouted.

“Oikawa, don’t ‘ya have any damn manners? Makin’ a beeline for the food and barely paying attention to our savin’ grace?” Atsumu’s brown eyes were sent intently on the wind spirit, who seemed to cower a little under his gaze. By the way he was holding the slice of sandwich, Tooru looked like a cat that’d gotten into the canary.

Ushijima looked disappointed in his friend, eyebrows furrowed in dissatisfaction. “It seems that Atsumu is correct. You should learn how to be grateful for things given to you.”

The wind spirit suddenly felt like he was being scolded by two fathers. Hand slowly lowering the sandwich, his eyes narrowed in irritation. “Why do you two nag so much. It’s pretty tiring, you know.”

Hinata broke the tension before more bickering could be exchanged, standing between the three and instead motioning to the basket. “Anyone is free to eat them, that’s why I made them anyway. First, though, I need Kageyama. His wrist.” He had a convincing smile on his face, one that both Ushijima and Atsumu couldn’t argue against.

Sticking out his tongue from behind the light god, Oikawa dipped his hand back into the basket and picked out the same slice. He wasted no time taking a large bite and munching on it quietly. His content humming filled the room after a couple moments. The honey was sweet and thick against his tongue, the peanut butter contrasting nicely with the sugary sweet sap. Somehow, the sandwich felt perfectly like Shouyo. “Aha.. this isn’t too bad, Chibi.”

Kageyama slowly stood up, heading straight towards Hinata. His wrist hung limp at his side, the pinpoints that had once dug into his skin fervently now a dull ache. His track was cut short by a persistent Oikawa who zipped right in front of Tobio, slinging an arm over Hinata’s shoulder. With courage that he didn’t really have, the chestnut-haired boy played a small peck against the boy’s pale cheek. “My thanks for your help tonight.”

A large shadow fell over the faces of the three heroes, horrified by their friend’s actions. Kageyama’s right eye twitched, his uninjured hand clenching at his side. “You..”

Ushijima gripped Oikawa’s hair tightly, nonchalantly dragging him away from the little ginger. His iron grip was unmoving and unbudging as the man struggled against the grip, rambling about his innocence.

Hinata’s face had become such a dark shade of crimson that it was hard to remember what he’d look like before. His mouth was slightly parted, a laugh escaping him. His hand gently touched the part the man had touched with his lips. “You’re we-welcome.”

Atsumu had been so shell shocked by the amount of audacity his friend possessed that he hadn’t moved from his position standing. However, in a second beat, he was yelling out every profanity he had stored in his vocabulary throughout the years. After exhausting himself with speech, he panted angrily. “Why do ‘ya have to flirt with everythin that moves? If we wasn’t here in hell’s lair right now, I’d punch yer stupid fuckin’ face!”

“Leave it to Atsumu to verbally abuse me.” Oikawa’s eyes bulged as he pouted, his hand holding onto his sandwich a little too hard. Ushijima hadn’t let go of his hair, instead using it as some type of leverage against the man. It looked like he was enjoying it.

Kageyama could feel himself move forward as Hinata took his uninjured wrist into his own hand. Shouyo’s palm was warm against his cold one, the satisfaction of warmth against his skin feeling ethereal in a place so hellish. He’d been so focused on the hand wrapped around him that when he lifted his eyes, a wave of alarm flew over him as he saw the boy’s usually orange hair glowing a bright blonde, almost white.

It caught the attention of the remaining heroes, who looked up from their bickering to gawk at the sight in front of them. Hinata’s skin began to glow with a glossy aura, his usual caramel eyes looking more vibrant than usual. The most shocking factor was the small fairy-like wings. They flutter behind him tenderly, peeking out from behind his shoulders. “Don’t be scared! I swear, I’m just here to help.”

The rest of the men can’t find it in themselves to be scared, not in the slightest. Nothing about the boy— no, angel in front of them, seemed remotely threatening. It looked like someone had descended from the heavens above, to put it bluntly. It seemed like a single touch from him would purify them of any sin they’d ever committed.

Oikawa suddenly regretted not being mutilated by someone. Did that mean that he wasn’t going to be touched by Hinata’s sympathetic hands?

The light god took the hand that wasn’t holding Kageyama’s normal wrist and gently pulled up the injured one. He winced in unison with Kageyama, letting it lay on the small bridge of limbs. He laid his one hand on top of it, two fingers wrapping around his wrist. He closed his eyes, letting out a shallow breath.

Kageyama could only watch in sheltered awe as the boy allowed light to leak from his hands, the very essence filling the crevices of his skin. The pain, which had been so extreme before, began to wither away little by little. His breath becomes steady, and with each passing moment, the hard exterior he’d built around his heart began to crumble, pebble by pebble. It was nowhere near broken down, but.. this kindness..

Hinata swallowed hard, staying silent as he endured his own pain. The torment Kageyama had received from the blow of his wrist had been severe, forcing Hinata to bite the inside of his cheek.

There was always a drawback to abilities like his. No matter how little or how grave the wound was, Hinata would feel the exact same pain of the person injured. Sword slices, paper cuts, and poisonous darts were only the start. However, the pain never remained for too long. Instead, it formed onto his own skin. Depending on the severity, a small or large bruise would form somewhere on his body. In this case, it would most likely be a mediocre size. He hoped it was somewhere on his chest.

Opening his eyes once again, he was met with Kageyama’s bright one, which burned with fiery determination. The sight surprised him, the corners of his lips tugging upward. Behind him, his wings beat against his back with contained excitement.

Looking back down at his healed wrist, Tobio felt a flush of gratefulness. Hinata had showed up in the dead of the night just to deliver a meal to them and mend their wounds, knowing full well he’d have zero payment in return. For all he knew, they could have killed him on the spot. According to his own scumbag friends, they were the enemy, right?

Stammering, Kageyama watched as Hinata dropped his hands from his, instead letting them fall to his sides. He peered up at Kageyama with such a warm-hearted gaze he felt like he was being drowned in his own sins. “W-Why? Why are you so kind to us? It just doesn’t make any sense.”

The question seemed to present in all their minds. Things just weren’t adding up. In any case, the four of them would’ve held a tight ship and not allowed him to come more than a couple feet towards them. However, the ill will that might’ve been present in Shouyo couldn’t be more farther away.

Glowing wings expanded behind him, his hair floating upwards as if a gust of wind had taken ahold of it. It’s only then that Hinata gained a wistful expression, his plump lips pursing out thoughtfully. “Because,” he paused, trying to find the right words to answer his question clearly. “People have not been kind to me.”

If the scene had been surveyed and observed with a high-tech CT scan, one would be able to see the hearts of all four men clench as if something had stabbed it. Kageyama can’t think of a response, words catching in his throat. He wants to reassure the small ginger, but it’s a most as if his body is unable to move. Ice— ice that is on the verge of melting, but not quite there yet.

Atsumu eerily wondered just what the boy meant by that. Several situations pop into his head, and each one makes his fists curl a little more. In any case, he would’ve prodded like the obnoxious sap that he was, but this time he makes sure to hold his tongue.

Ushijima has a blank expression on his face, eyes outlining Shouyo’s body. He knew that the healer hadn’t meant it, but his words had created a gloomy atmosphere. It had stirred up a foreign feeling inside Ushijima, one so painfully unfamiliar that it only confused him the more he pondered about it. Whatever it was, it lit a crackling fire inside him.

Clearing his throat, Hinata slipped over to stand in front of Atsumu. “You’re next!”

—

It’s not long before they’re all sitting down, munching on the sandwiches and chips Hinata had prepared. It must’ve been around four AM, but the four weren’t too tired. Instead, they were more curious on pulling out information from Hinata about himself.

Watching them eat, Shouyo had morphed out of his light form and instead was back to his normal body. He had felt about three bruises form on his body from healing three people. The sensation of them lightly burned his back whenever he spoke. “Well, I’m able to heal, as you saw. My abilities aren’t sealed because Kuroo’s spells don’t work on allies. I can also use empathy to feel emotions of someone I touch, and even alter feelings. Along with that, I possess the light of the sun, but I try not to use it too much,” He reaches out his hand, focusing on letting out a string of light that dances around like a vine, twirling in on itself before shooting back into Shouyo’s palm as he lowered his hand back down. “What about you guys?”

Eager to impress, Atsumu put two hands behind his head and enjoyed the feeling of being painless. He spoke out with his ego dripping out. “Atsumu Miya, at your service. I’m the lightning god. Thunder bolts are kinda ‘ma thing. Speed and stealing light are just a bonus.” He had a snarky grin on his face, eyeing Hinata.

Kageyama looked unamused. “Like I said, your abilities just go back to a Pokémon. How does it feel to be the real life Pikachu?”

Vexation written over his face, Atsumu scoffed indigenously. “If I’m Pikachu, yer Squirtle. Fuckin’ nerd, getting your wrist broken and shit.”

Ignoring his comrade, Kageyama was the next to inform. “The name’s Tobio Kageyama. I’m the water spirit. I mainly use the water to get around, and I can usually create big natural disasters that include water. Before your little friends kidnapped me, I always used my trident. They just happened to catch me without it.”

Oikawa barely manages to muffle his chuckle. “You say as if it was pure luck. You purposely didn’t bring your trident because you thought you’d be able to defeat these guys without it. Yet another ridiculous assumption that only Tobio can come up with.”

Closing his eyes, unbothered, Kageyama shrugged. “You’ve been getting pretty bold today. You know I’ll rock your shit.”

Trying to disregard the threat, Oikawa offered a sly smirk towards Hinata. “Oikawa, but you can call me Tooru. I’m the wind spirit. Pretty self explanatory. I can basically move the air around me however and whenever I want. Flying and being able to toy with storms are just added rewards.”

Ushijima’s interrupting voice is surprisingly eager. “My name is Wakatoshi Ushijima. I allow you to call me whatever you may prefer. I am the earth spirit. I am able to manipulate things from flowers to large boulders. My heightened strength and communication with animals are also parts of my ability.”

Oikawa sighed loudly. “Ushiwaka is such a buzz kill. You always sound like a voice recording.”

“That’s not very nice.”

All this new information was being stored into Hinata’s brain bit by bit. The new names, abilities, and small comments were still almost an overload. Still, his heart was warm. Sharing hadn’t been necessary, especially when he could still be considered the enemy.

Shouyo still had so many questions that he wanted to be answered. Why were they here? Why were they criminals? What did they do? Why did his friends have such an interest in them? Why hadn’t they mentioned anything about it?

Atsumu’s clear voice makes Hinata jump. “Aye, Shouyo, what’s yer relationship with the gentleman before? Friends or ‘sumin?” It’d been a question that’d been on his mind since he walked into the room accidentally all those hours ago.

Hinata’s eyes brightened considerably at the mention of his friends. The thought it betraying them right now was hurting his heart, but he was sure they’d understand. They had to. So, instead, he allowed his hands to rest in his lap, fiddling with eachother as he tried to think of the right answer. “Well, I-”

Door slamming open, Kuroo’s loud voice filled the room. “Yeah, there’s no way he’s awake. Hinata is always out like a light by the time eleven rolls around. This time would be best to-” He cuts himself short when he sees the scene in front of him.

The rest of his friends follow in pursuit, four pairs of eyes widened and trained onto their own precious healer with a display of feeling so vast that it was hard to distinguish just what their prominent emotion was.

Iwaizumi cracked his knuckles against his fist, teeth grit. From his mouth a low primal sound came out, the equivalent of a territorial tiger. “Oh hell to the _fucking_ no.”


	3. Pitch Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all idk why i decided to take a dark turn on this fic but here we are LMAOO.. 
> 
> also iwa as an emotional drunk is my religion idc what everyone thinks

There was a reason why Shouyo was the way he was. For Hinata, it stemmed from his past.

As a child, Hinata had grown up in a small apartment on the side of the poor part of his town. His mother was a workaholic, having been left high and dry by her husband that Hinata had never even gotten a glimpse of. Behind him, his little sister Natsu had also been born, and so, their small family tried to make the best of what they had.

Hinata attended one of the nearby elementary schools with his sister, who had just started kindergarten. Together, they’d walk back and forth from school every day in routine. It became a bit of a safe haven. However, life inside school wasn’t any better then home, at least for the ginger boy.

Elementary school breezed past. He doesn’t really remember much except for the chocolate milk that had been served. It had been his comfort drink. He also remembered how enjoyable it was that Natsu was always nearby in case she needed anything.

Middle school had been when things started to become harder. His height had never been his strongest asset, so when his growth spurt never came, along with abilities that were nonexistent, he became the laughing stalk of his grade. It hadn’t been long before other people began to take action.

He doesn’t remember their faces. He knows it sounded stupid, but it’s the truth. When he reconciles back on his torment, all he can make out are blurred faces with black censored boxes covering the majority of their features.

The light god doesn’t really know if he wants to remember.

—

Yanking up his white dress shirt from under his blazer, the boy let out a loud chuckle as the action forced Shouyo from the ground. His feet dangled from above as Hinata struggled against the boy’s grip, nails digging into his wrist. “Let go, pl-please. I need to pick up my sister.”

Tilting his head, the bigger boy’s mouth flattened into a closed-lipped smile. “Oh be quiet will you?” Letting go of his shirt only to snatch up his wrist in a fluid motion, he chuckled. “You’re not going anywhere.”

Eyes darting around, Hinata tried to look for any type of opening to simply run away but the longer time passed the more his chances decreased. Gulping, he contemplated launching himself straight into the boy in front of him. He didn’t have time to ponder on the subject before a hard fist collided with his jaw, forcing him to the ground below.

Dazed by the punch, his hands grasped at the earth beneath him, fingernails digging into the dirt. When he finally got the common sense to look up, the bigger boy was facing him with a grin on his face. “It’s actually kind of annoying, you know. You always have this smile on your face. Everyone thinks you’re a fake. Hell, you don’t even have a power, do you?”

It’s only then that the boy raises his foot, potential energy building up onto the piece of his body as he punted it backwards. “Maybe this will beat some ability into you, yeah?”

Narrowly dodging the kick that would’ve hit him straight in the face with a frail forearm, the orange-haired boy let out a wail of pain at the sensation. Inside him, a fire of anger grew into his chest. With confidence he didn’t know he mustered, he threw an aimed punch to the boy’s cheek.

The sound of skin against skin made Hinata’s ears throb. The boy in front of him was rubbing the area with two fingers, shock written over his face like a mantra. He’d landed a clean hit, and now it was time to bolt. Yet, his feet were frozen. Frozen in shock or with ice, he doesn’t know, but one thing was for certain. “You’re in for it now, shorty.”

By the time Natsu comes bolting towards him, her little pale skirt lightly blowing with the wind as she falls to her knees beside him, Hinata finds himself crumpled next to the side of the school. The taste of irony blood is thick in his mouth, and he can already feel the parts that his questionable bully had imprinted on swelling.

“Shouyo! I was looking for you!” Natsu’s high-pitched voice squeaked, small hands fumbling along his uniform. She had no idea how to treat her brother, and seeing him in such a state was too much for her small heart to handle. Only a couple moments had passed before she burst into tears.

Hinata’s eyes weren’t entirely open, but his lids were open enough to see his little sister next to him, his ears catching her sobs. His first reaction was to raise his hand, gently tucking it into her messy orange hair and patting her head reassuringly. “It’s okay, Natsu. I was just playing a game.” He’s thankful that he wasn’t stammering.

Natsu wiped at her tears quickly, glossy eyes staring down at him expectantly. “G-Game? But you’re bleeding Sho!”

Hinata’s entire body hurts. He doesn’t exactly know what he did to provoke the boy in the first place, but after the punch he’d landed, the latter hadn’t showed any restraint. Without any abilities to defend himself, he’d fallen victim to every punch, kick, and slap that he’d been made to endure.

Hand running from her head to her neck, he wiggled his fingers, tickling his sister. “I just fell a little bit, silly. Come on, smile for me. When you cry you look a little ugly.” He teased, watching as the younger girl began giggling from his treatment, pushing his hand away.

He’s content to watch his sister laugh for as long as she allows. Everything else could be put on pause.

—

In highschool, things only seemed to change for the worse. Even now, he’d only grown about an inch. For middle school, Hinata had managed to squeak by on the fact that perhaps he’d hit the ripe age where he’d grow when he was older, but as the years past, it was evident that wasn’t going to happen.

However, his height had become only a part of his torment. Now, his appearance had become an issue. Not to mention that any ability he was supposed to have gotten was long gone. There wasn’t any hope for him now. Along with that, his tormentors that had been two at most were steadily become groups of four or five.

It were days like those Hinata simply wanted to cease to exist.

—

_(Some content below may be triggering! Contains minimal sexual harassment. If you would not like this read this portion, please skip to:_

_Finished.)_

Pushing Hinata up against the gym lockers, the bigger blonde boy only laughed in pure comedy as he watched the boy struggle underneath his grip, determination filling his orbs as he raised a leg to kick away his attackers.

“Woah woah there! Little feisty today, aren’t we kitten,” the blonde snapped his teeth, tightening his hold and sliding his hand to fit securely against the boys neck. “So pretty.”

Another brunette behind him chuckled. “You sure you’re not a girl, Shouyo? Your little body is so cute, I actually might eat it up.”

Hinata wants to throw up. He doesn’t know what type of fetishizing these highschool boys go through on their porn files, but he doesn’t want to be included. He doesn’t want to be seen as weak— or as a gender he wasn’t. He wants to be seen as Hinata.

His flailing did nothing, and he knows his words are useless, so Hinata made the mistake of bending his neck down to grip the wrist pinning him into his mouth, biting at the taunt skin.

The blonde didn’t looked as aggravated as Shouyo thought he’d be. No, if anything, he liked the feeling. Letting go of Hinata’s neck, he instead ripped his hand away, but not before gripping the boy’s face into his hand. “So _kinky_. Tell me, Sho, you don’t happen to be into this sort of thing? I won’t tell anyone. Right boys?”

Three of his friends chime in happily behind him. Bile rises to Shouyo’s throat. He wants to bolt. He wants to go home and scrub his face clean of the greasy hands on his face.

Another hand that wasn’t holding onto Hinata for dear life snaked over to his face, gently tugging at his eyelashes. Then, they move to his cheeks, running over the smooth material of his skin. After, they finally make purchase on his lower back, slowly moving downwards. “The way I see it is— you’re just made for this. You’re kind of like a doll. Pretty and perfect— unblemished. What would your name be, then?”

One of his goons seemed to have found the right word, because he looked overjoyed to answer. “Button.”

The blonde laughs. “Button is perfect.”

Mouth curling up into a snarl, Hinata pushed back, managing to launch himself into the lockers behind him. His head collided with the hard material, making his movements slurred, but once the pressure was off his neck, he ran out so fast out of the locker room that he felt like he was flying.

Correction, he was flying. From behind him, bio-illuminated wings supported his body off the ground. From in front of him, hair so blonde that it almost looks white bobbed in front of him. The last thing he noticed was the faint aura emitting from him as he dashed, covering his entire being in pure power.

He feels frozen again.

This time, though, it feels good.

He wasn’t frozen in time. He wasn’t frozen in fear. He is frozen in such joy from his abilities finally sprouting that he forgets about the blonde who had been touching him earlier.

The moment is fleeting, and soon the phantoms of hands form around his body.

—

_(Finished.)_

_(The following below contains referenced suicide. If you would not like to read this material, scroll to the second Finished.)_

He’s seventeen when he comes home and his sister tells him that their mother had been taken away in an ambulance. It’d been a neighbor that’d noticed that the bath water had been running for too long. Initially, the man had only come over to complain about the loud noise of running bath water, but when he’d barged inside after the seventh knock, he’d realized something was wrong.

When he’d found their mother, the bath water had already ran red. Hinata could only imagine how his mother looked like, drowning in her own blood.

He can’t shake his imagination as his book bag drops, feet rushing over to his little sister and enveloping her into a tight hug. His empathy is running on full power, and his pain only heightens when he feels his sister’s own anguish leak into his own.

Arms wrapped tightly around his little sister, Hinata felt his own shirt wet with her tears. He held his own tears back, forcing himself to be strong for his sister. He needed to be the bigger one. He needed to set the good example his parents had never been able to set.

Light leaked from his hand and into his little sister as he put his empathy to work, slowly altering her emotions from pure agony to a somewhat peaceful denial. It was the smoothest transition he was able to do with such a strong feeling connected to her soul.

“It’s okay N-Natsu. She’s going to be okay.”

—

Their mother was not okay. She’d never been okay,not after their father had left, not after she’d lost her job, and not when she was behind on rent.

Now, Hinata hoped that she was okay up above. He’d loved his mother. She’d been his everything, including his sister, ever since he could remember. Any instance he got, he would help her with money or expenses.

So, when the news came that his mother’s suicide attempt had successfully gone through, every emotion he’d pent up inside came to push at the damn, breaking through.

So then, he admits, he feels the same emotion as his mother. He wasn’t okay, but he would be okay for Natsu.

The funeral comes quick. The only people that attend are him and his sister, their grandmother who’d they’d only shared a passing glance with, and the pastor.

Even Hinata admits the display is pitiful.

_(Finished.)_

Shouyo felt grateful for the opportunity to see his mother again. Even in a casket, she was just as beautiful as ever. In her prettiest clothes with her long eyelashes that he’d inherited.

The last guest Hinata didn’t recognize at first, but while the unknown man converses with his grandmother he’d never even spoken to, a quick realization forms into his brain.

Dad.

The man is big and burly, with dark brown hair and stubble to match. While he’s talking with a voice too low for him to hear, there’s a thick cigarette in between his teeth. There’s no shame in his actions as he lights it from between his teeth.

From that moment on, he decided his father was not a good man. Sure, he’d ditched both his kids and wife, but Hinata drew the line at the cigarette.

Classic.

—

Hinata’s dad takes Natsu away. He doesn’t even know his fathers name, but he made it apparent he doesn’t want him. It felt like a stab in the heart so severe that it felt like he’d lost another mother.

The worst part was the separation of him and Natsu. When he’d waved her away with a tender smile as she exited the building with his father, it’d been the last time he’d seen her. Now, he wished he’d enveloped her into a tight hug and never let her go.

After the separation, he’s left into the hands of his grandmother. It’s surprising that she doesn’t flat out reject him and give him to the adoption center, or perhaps the fostering system. He doesn’t dare complain and makes sure she knows how thankful he is whenever he sees her. He moves into her small cottage on the other side of Japan, and life goes on.

His dream had always been to be a hero of some sort. Someone who could save people from things that he hadn’t been shielded from during his own childhood.

That is, until he meets the people who had guided him to where he was today.

—

They’re celebrating a big win. Kuroo, Tsukishima, Iwaizumi, and Bokuto. They’d decided to go to one of the downtown bars where they had hosted one of the popular mask parties. At least then they had a reason to conceal their identities.

Things were going well for them. They’d just finished a big mission that’d felt like a pain in the ass since they’d been out into the world, and now— at least in Kuroo and Bokuto’s minds— it was time to live it up.

Pushing Tsukkishima into the club that’s blaring with such explicit music Kuroo doesn’t understand whether the lyric is spewing out curses or actual words, Kuroo entered inside with a huge grin. Bokuto is at his side, a white owl mask covering his face as he came in.

Iwaizumi followed behind with both hands in his pockets, nose scrunching against the mask over his face. His eyes are darting around, examining the lights that are falling over the dance floor in front of them. When Bokuto turns around to push his shoulder, yelling something about having fun, he only rolls his eyes.

The music around them is nestling into his eardrums and the intoxicated people around him were steadily making him feel uncomfortable. It felt like everywhere he stepped someone was accidentally bumping into him, or a heeled shoe falling straight onto his own.

Kuroo walked over to the bar with his arms outstretched, calling over the bartender. “Roll up eight martinis, please.” He questions his own word choice for a second as the bartender nodded his head.

He turned his head back to his friends, who are a perfect mix of unamused and confused. Out of the four of them, Tsukishima looked the most uptight. He had a look of permanent disgust on his face.

While he waited for his drinks to be made, Kuroo decided to make small talk. In order to have any fun, his friends need to be intoxicated. When he meant intoxicated, he meant having liquor replace their blood. Only then we’re they really any fun— besides Bokuto.

Iwaizumi yelled over the music with narrowed eyes. “Why’d you even bring us here, jackass? This your idea of celebrating? Why couldn’t we order pizza and watch something on TV or something.”

Tetsuro shrugged. “That doesn’t sound very villain of you, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi raised a finger to his mouth to silence him, eyes straining as he ripped his eyes away. “Dumbass..” he whispered underneath his breath.

Turning back in delight as the martinis were served up, Kuroo took the two olives inside and plopped them into his mouth. He handed eighty dollars to the bartender after reaching into his wallet, beckoning his friends over.

Bokuto was quick to take a long drink, coughing slightly before downing more. Tsukishima picked up the drink to observe it, bringing his nose to take a whiff. After enough inspection, he took a careful sip, letting the taste stay on his tongue.

Iwaizumi didn’t bother picking it up, instead staring at the clear liquid from his place next to Kuroo.

Kuroo downed the rest of his drink, licking his lips in order to savor the taste. When he turned towards his other side, he could see that Bokuto had mimicked his actions. If he could give his owl-haired friend a golden star, he would.

Tsukkishma continued to drink the liquid, slowly but surely drinking the rest of the alcohol inside. Though he probably wouldn’t admit it, the blonde looked like he was enjoying the drink.

Grabbing the teleporting villain in a split second, Kuroo took the drink that Iwaizumi hadn’t bothered to touch and instead brought it to the brunette’s resisting lips, forcing him to drink it as it rapidly leaked into his mouth.

“I’m not letting any of you go without getting drunk!”

—

“This isn’t a damn tango song, Iwa!” Kuroo called out to his friend that he knew wasn’t bothering to listen. Iwaizumi had taken it upon himself to start dancing tango with Bokuto, the pair wobbling around the club like a pair of imbeciles.

Tsukishima let out a loud laugh, hand clutching his chest. Kuroo laughed along with him for the sake of it, the rare chance of seeing Tsukki laugh like he had not going unnoticed. “Dumb and dumber.”

Turning around, the brunette had begun to move back to the bar to get his probably hundredth drink when orange caught the corner of his eye. Blinking, he turned his head back around, a pair of orange hair finding his gaze. It belonged to a vision much greater than just vibrant orange hair.

Kuroo doesn’t even know how he got into the bar— he couldn’t have been more then eighteen. His slender body is dancing along with beat of the song, dipping and twirling with any given action. The light is dim and people are already crowded around him, but Kuroo can see the outline of his cream skin from the short cut shirt and jeans he’d left in.

His jawline is sharp against his face, light brown eyes glistening as they set onto his face. He’s staring right back at him, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. His hands run through his hair almost lewdly, forcing Kuroo to take a double take. “You seeing this Kei?”

Tsukkishima whipped around like someone had slapped him, eyes squinting as he looked through the crowd. At first, he doesn’t see Hinata. Looking back at it in present time, Kei still blamed it on the ginger’s height (that he’d never stopped being ridiculed over.)

However, when his own pair of eyes set on Hinata, his reaction is similar. The drink in his hand stops swishing as he cocks his head slightly, mouth falling open by two inches. The longer the looks, the more the corners of his mount upturn into a faint smirk.

“What the hell are you two looking at?” Bokuto whined, trudging over to his friends and slinging an arm over either shoulder. It’s only then that he has the same sight bless his vision.

Iwaizumi followed in pursuit, struggling to walk straight as he stumbled towards them. “Yeah. What?” He agreed much too loudly, untrained eyes settling on the angel form that was that orange-haired god. He isn’t wearing a regular mask, only one of the feather ones that cover around his eyes. It barely leaves anything to the imagination and he feels grateful.

Kuroo’s feet move before he can think. Bokuto’s arm falls slack as he does so, squeaky dress shoes heading straight towards to the ginger. It’s not long before he’s right in front of him, and the villain could’ve sworn that he’d been transported to heaven.

The boy looks up at him with big eyes, taking a step back and swallowing. His voice is strained and if he didn’t mistake the emotions of his face, he looks frightened. “I’m sorry sir, I-I didn’t mean to stare at you.”

Tsukkishima collided with Kuroo, pushing him out of the way and taking over Hinata’s view. “This guy bothering you?” His adjusted his glasses as he asks, the same martini drink persistent in his hand.

Hinata raises his hands in protest, shaking his head and mouth opening. No words come out though, and it only makes his face burn a bright red— and if that isn’t the most adorable thing Kei has ever seen.

Bokuto and Iwaizumi explode from behind Tsukki, pulling him backwards by the tag on his shirt and replacing him. Bokuto looks like he wants to speak, but nothing comes out, similar to Hinata. The entire speech that he’d prepared inside his brain vanished in a mere second.

Iwaizumi quickly filled in. “We saw you from across the club. You.. wanna dance?” He revealed a toothy smirk, obviously drunk.

Tsukishima and Kuroo popped their heads back in. “With all of us, of course.”

So, when Hinata hesitantly reached out two of his hands in acceptance, the intoxicated boys didn’t waste anytime fighting over who would get the first dance.

—

Iwaizumi is crying. His entire face is tear stricken, red as a beet or tomato. He’s standing up, his frame curled around Hinata like a C. The man’s arms are wrapped tightly around him, forehead tucked into his shoulder and chest pressing into his back. “I shouldn’t have drank so many martinis. I can’t protect him.” He sobbed, Hinata’s shoulder now more like a rag for his tears than anything else.

They’d already left the bar, now finding purchase at the back outside alley from all the noise. Their heads had begun to pound and they knew they needed some type of air.

Hinata looked concerned as he gently pet Iwa’s head that was on his shoulder, trying to provide some type of support to his newest friend’s mental breakdown.

Bokuto took Hinata’s arm, pulling him away and instead pulling him towards his chest. “Get your nasty paws off Shouyo!” He barked, teeth baring out like some type of animal.

Shouyo blinked, making no move to pull away. Surprisingly or unsurprisingly, Bokuto’s beefy form was warm. The orange-haired boy found himself relaxing into his arms. After so many drinks, it was like he was a warm pillow. With his mind uncoordinated from the amount of alcohol in his system, hours of knowing these strangers turned into years. What’s the worst they could be? Villains? As if. What were the chances?

Iwaizumi only sobbed harder, hand reaching out towards Bokuto before falling again. He didn’t know why he was so upset by the action or the thought of his intoxication preventing him from protecting Hinata, but he was damn distressed.

Kuroo was simply recording the entire ordeal with a shit-eating grin on his face. “Fuck you guys, I’m posting this on the internet on the day you three piss me off.”

Clipping both of Shouyo’s arms off of Bokuto, Tsukkishima instead picked up his newest friend, wrapping both of his arms around his shoulders and then doing the same for his legs around his waist. “Unfortunately, you two lose. My tall stature is perfect for Hinata’s. It allows things such as this to happen without much discomfort.”

Bokuto growled angrily, words slurred. “What? He fits.. just fine with me!”

Hinata was on the verge of falling asleep. He’d been moved so many times in the past three minutes that he barely register who he was with right now. After a second, he realized it was Tsukkishima when his eyes saw how far he was away from the ground. Yet, he trusted the tallblonde not to drop him. He doesn’t know where this trust is coming from— and he suddenly feels naive.

Turning off the camera from his phone, Kuroo went behind Kei’s back to prod Hinata awake. “Hey, hey, stay awake for a little bit more. Do you want to head home with us? I don’t want to be kidnapping you or anything. I promise you, we won’t hurt you.”

Hinata lifted his gaze, a small smile falling over his features. “Totally.” He chirped, eyes creasing.

With a final ruffle of his hair, Kuroo grinned before heading over to kick Iwaizumi to his feet. The newest addition to their team would be Shouyo Hinata—he’d make sure of it.

“Who would have thought that Iwa could be an emotional drunk? Get up loser.”

“Ow!”

“I said get up.”

—

Now, the Iwaizumi facing the scene in front of him was nothing like his self from all those months ago. Well, technically if someone injected some alcohol into him, something similar of the sort might happen, but that wasn’t the point.

Iwaizumi cracked his knuckles against his fist, teeth grit. From his mouth a low primal sound came out, the equivalent of a territorial tiger. “Oh hell to the _fucking_ no.”

Kuroo’s first thought was that Hinata had been held somehow as a hostage, so his instincts took over. Bolting over to the cell, he yanked open the door and put out his hand. His eyes began to glow a deep red. “Hinata. Come here. Slowly. I don’t know what they’ve done to you, but I need you to come right here.”

Before Shouyo had the chance to move, Kageyama put himself in front, blocking their connection with his body. Atsumu followed in pursuit. “We got the restraints off asshole— now it’s time for a taste of your own medicine.”

Kei appeared from behind Kuroo, hand glowing once again. The sight was enough to make any grown man shake in his boots, given they knew exactly how much pain the blonde could inflict, but they didn’t wither. However, Tsukishima had his eyes set in a glower so spiteful that the stare alone was enough for them to lose a bit of their confidence.

Iwaizumi and Bokuto were in step with eachother as they entered the cell, the small space becoming a little cramped with their presence. “You better be scared. You four are nothing without your abilities, and I swear, if you don’t let go of Hinata, I’ll pull off every single one your fingernails and make you eat it for breakfast.”

Ushijima and Oikawa had since stood up, defiantly staring back at their captors. Hinata was looking between the two groups with horror, bottom lip slightly trembling as he contemplated what was the right move to make.

Bokuto usual cheery form seemed deflated. “Shouyo, c’mere. All we want is you right now. I don’t know why you’re here, why they look like brand new cars, or why their restraints are off.. hell, is that.. sandwiches?” The discarded pieces of bread on the floor were enough to set Bokuto off. “What the hell? What were you doing with these devil spawns?”

Atsumu snarled ferociously. “Shouyo here has some sense of decent fuckin’ human decency. Obviously it’s something yer lack!”

Tsukkishima was observing the entire cell with careful eyes. “You released their restraints, healed them, and brought them food, huh?” He laughed then, shaking his head as he slowly lifted it up. “This is why..”

“Why what?” Kageyama demanded, eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement.

Iwaizumi looked enraged. “Hinata!”

Letting out a deep breath, be began stepping forward. However, he was only met with the iron clad backs of his newly acquainted friends. Persistently, he pushed at them without any budge. “Atsumu, Kageyama. Please.”

Kageyama and Atsumu shared a look, looking reluctant. However, they knew that if they didn’t make a decision soon, Hinata would make it for them. What kinds of friend were they if they didn’t allow him to what what he wanted? But..

Hinata pushed past them, creating a bridge between the two rival groups. He headed to his original friends, only to be scooped up by Bokuto. “Did they hurt you? Are you okay? Did they infect you?” He questioned, checking around his body for any injuries.

“I’ll cut your hands off if I find a single scratch!” Iwaizumi bellowed from behind.

Kuroo felt relief wash over him, the red in his eyes becoming dull. His face still held panic, but it was slowly vanishing. His fists that had been ready for battle lowered, his eyes differentiating between each hero. “You’re lucky. Lucky for now. I’ll be seeing you in a couple minutes. You four best be ready, because we are not letting this go.”

Ushijima’s eyes followed Hinata, glued to him and unable to move. He hadn’t been able to voice his own opinion on whether they should have gifted these scoundrels such a wonderful blessing again.

Oikawa was itching for a fight. It’d been a mental battle to keep his voice inside as the exchange happened. How ridiculous it was to submit to people that didn’t give a flying fuck if they died or not.

Walking out, the four closed the cell again, locking it on their way out. “We’ll be right back. You want a fight? You’ll get one.”

Wrapping an arm around Hinata’s shoulder, Kuroo led out their little angel. It reminded them of the time he was forced out of the room the first time they’d seen them.

Tsukishima followed behind, with Bokuto. Iwaizumi was last, making sure to stick up both of his middle fingers as he left. The last deafening sound was the loud slam of the iron door.

Kuroo’s hand became a little more forceful as he led the entire group into the living room. Once they group were there, Hinata burst out. “I wanted to help them. You guys didn’t even bother giving them any food..”

Tetsuro shook his head. “You want to help them? Hinata..” Taking one of the smaller boys hands, he lifted it up towards him. “Look at you, you’re still a little fragile flower. Our little angel! You know why we always tell you to stay in your room.”

Hinata interrupted impatiently. “I know, but-”

Bokuto continued on. “That’s right. All to keep you safe. I would say I knew this day was coming, though. I knew you’d be curious.. maybe even leave us for good to find better people, but trust us, we know what’s good for you!”

Iwaizumi nodded along, agreeing. “Listen to your friends. It’s a scary world out there— and heroes are not your friends. They’ll steal your abilities, betray your trust, and stab you straight in the back. Then, on top of it all, they take all the glory for being what society has considered ‘good.’”

“No-”

Putting a hand on Hinata’s head, Kei looked down at him with an unreadable expression. “They take advantage of people like you. People that are kind in the heart don’t deserve to be anywhere near them. Don’t even get me started on the horrid things the heroes do, but don’t worry. We’re right here. We’ll protect you. Here’s what I’ll suggest— lose the idea, stay with us. Afterall, I’d say we know you best.”

“Really?”

Kuroo’s hand let go of Hinata’s to run over his shoulder, thumbing his collarbone. “With people like them, you may not survive. Dainty and naive, they’ll eat you up alive. Let’s not forget how gullible you are!”

Bokuto chimed in without a second thought. “We’re just saying this because we adore you, Sho. We understand, and we’re here to help you.”

Hajime got down onto one knee in front of Hinata, raising a brow. “All we have is one request,” Reaching out his arms and beckoning him closer, he feels an odd sense of satisfaction when Hinata runs into his arms, holding him close. He feels empowered when Hinata doesn’t hesitate. “Shouyo?”

“Yes?” He asked quietly.

“Don’t ever come close to those guys.. ever again. In fact, don’t interact with anyone else of that terrible nature that we bring home.”

Hinata squeezed tighter. He wanted to answer, but it seemed Hajime already had taken his silence for acceptance. However, something didn’t feel quite complete.

Iwaizumi stood up, taking ahold of his wrist. He looked around to the other men in the room before moving away. “Come on. I’m gonna lead you somewhere downstairs.”

Hinata’s eyes became big, but he obediently followed. He didn’t have quite a choice in the matter anyway, not with his hand being tugged on.

They reach the stairs to go father down the building, which they didn’t hesitate to do. Silence fell between the two as they walked down the stairs. It was given, though. So many emotions and thoughts were racing through both of their minds that it was hard to create a decent conversation.

Hinata’s mind was pestering him with a question, though. “Where are we going, Haji?”

Blowing out air through his nose, he stopped going down the stairs as they filed into the bottom floor. “Somewhere nice.” He presented vaguely.

Something about the entire situation started to not feel right. “Haji, can you please let me go?” He asked with a small voice, which forced the older man to stop.

“As long as you continue following me.”

After nodding in approval, Iwaizumi let go of his wrist and instead started walking farther down a hallway. Made to follow, Hinata looked around nervously.

It couldn’t have been another minute before the brunette stopped at a door that held a thick lock on it. He used a key from his back pocket to open it, carefully letting up the metal loop and opening the door. He motioned for Hinata to go inside, and without anything else to do, he did.

However, Hajime stayed outside. “This is for your own good. We love you.” The door slammed shut, the clink of a lock sounding from the outside.

Turning around in panic, Hinata kicked at the door. “Iwa? What’s going on? Why did you say that?” The room around him is pitch black, and without light, he isn’t able to see a single thing.

He can hear the man’s breathing against the door. “We decided this would be best if things ever came to this severity. Remember, we always know best, okay? We’ll be back soon. Everything is going to be alright.”

His voice sound distant as his footsteps sound, becoming faint as they move away from the door.

Hands trying to push the door open, he used both his feet to begin kicking at it. “Hajime! You can’t just leave me in here! Please.”

In all his time staying with the people he’d deemed his best friends, he’d never felt the familiar feeling from his past.

Everything was not okay.

When Iwaizumi returns, he nods solemnly. “I didn’t think it would have to come down to this.”

Kuroo looked depressed, but the anger in his face had returned. “It’s time we kill those four and get the bounty on their heads. They’re all annoying little brats and now, look what they made us do?”

For once, the four unanimously agreed.


	4. The Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN SO LONG GUYS 
> 
> IM SORRY WRITERS BLOCK 
> 
> leaving kudos and comments does give me inspiration, so thank you guys for continuing to leave those 💗
> 
> sorry this chapter is all over the place but y’all see that yandere tendencies growing at the end? 
> 
> PREPARE FOR YANDERES! 
> 
> AND PREPARE FOR NEW CHARECTERS ADDING TO THE HAREM & SOME PEOPLE FROM SHO’S PAST COMING BACK (AKA WHO WAS THAT BLONDE GUY?) IN THE NEXT CHAP! 
> 
> heavy action in the one tho

Tsukishima took off his glasses, setting them down onto the granite kitchen counter beside him. His eyes began to glow a dull grey, aura forming around his pupils and both of his arms. He lifted up the sleeves of his white dress shirt, exposing his upper forearms which also shared the ominous glow. His nails turned a deep, metallic silver, stretching into claw-like weapons. “How bothersome. The audacity they had, forcing us to cage up Hinata.” He scoffed, sharing the same anger Kuroo had. He took the bottle of poison Iwaizumi had offered him, unscrewing the cap and gulping down the liquid.

_Kei Tsukishima, the pin-point villain._ With a single touch of his fingertips with intention, the blonde is able to produce millions of microscopic needles into the desired part of body or platform. Given, these needles can be injected with poison if Kei has swallowed poison inside his body. He is now immune to the poison after many trails, so he able to simply digest and use it with his ability without any casualties to himself.

Lip curling up in disgust, Iwaizumi turned his head away from the action. “I still have no idea how you drink that shit. Makes me want to puke.” He commented, unbuttoning his shirt. It was hot inside the room, and suddenly he began wondering how warm it was in the downstairs room he’d placed Shouyo in.

_Haijime Iwaizumi, the cyberspace villain._ He is able to create portals and transport objects through said portals. However, his trump card is being able to transport people to his own ‘realm.’ His realm is set in a different dimension, with the area in his favor. It lasts two minutes, leaving Hajime and the other person in an enclosed area with unfavorable conditions for the latter. Many times, being caught in the realm almost always means defeat.

Bokuto cackled manically, adrenaline beginning to fuel his string of emotion. His utter excitement to annihilate the lowly beings that would dare consider themselves on the same playing field as the light god. His boiling hatred for heroes, especially the four in the downstairs prison of their large warehouse. White, black, and grey horns began to sprout from his head, breaking through his scalp and forming into twisted, sharp weapon-like spikes above his head. “Little heroes don’t know what’s coming for them. They had a chance. If they wouldn’t have fucked with the last thing we wanted them to soil, maybe their deaths would have been quick.”

_Kotaro Bokuto, the cutting-edge villain._ If Kotaro wishes, he can pull a hair from his head and have it hardened into a blade to his liking. Ranging from sharp, perfectly-molded pieces of steel, to dull, poorly-made metal chunks to throw. The hairs on his arms and legs become tiny talons, keen and violent if one was hit with a searing kick. Bokuto was mainly known for his lack of compassion during his jobs, his signature laugh paired with every killing.

Running his tongue over his lower lip, Kuroo raised his hand. “Try to calm yourselves until we get in there. I’m sure Hinata could _smell_ our blood lust from there. The last thing we need is Sho’ worrying his pretty little head more than necessary.” His pupils began to narrow, the usual deep brown of his eyes becoming a vibrant, maybe brilliant, red. An ambience similar in color began to surround him, Testuro pulling a long, narrow pole from his shirt pocket. It was a simple black, wooden stake with no other imprints.

It must’ve been three feet, and Bokuto watched in amazement as it came from the tiny pocket of his shirt. “I’ll never get tired of how your ability works.”

_Testuro Kuroo, hell’s illusionist._ His villain name is not an understatement, if you asked many graves across Japan, across the _globe_. While it’s common for Kuroo to use his ability to make stronger items seem weaker using a trick of the eye, he doesn’t regularly use his stronger illusions. Testuro alters the brain, bringing one’s worst fear or beloved person to weaken his opponent. He can create multiple versions of himself, and appear in places instantly in a 12 foot radius.

Wiping his mouth, Kei set down the bottle. One foot stepped on the lever of the trash can, discarding the garbage into the bin. Running a hand through his hair, the blonde nudged his head downstairs to where the prison cell holding four soon-to-be-dead bounties would run red with blood. “Are we going to finish this?”

Iwaizumi pumped his fist into the air. “Hell yeah!”

Kuroo soundlessly led the way, heavy footsteps moving towards the stairs. Bokuto hummed behind him happily, Kei and Hajime in tow. Their footsteps were in unison as they descended.

Perhaps,

there was no hero, or villain.

life was just.. unfair.

—

Atsumu was vibrating. Even with the heavy ability constricting spell binding over their cell, the amount of anger he felt was manifesting small electric shocks of his palm. “What in the bloody hell! They jus’ took Shouyo without a goddamn care in the world.”

Ushijima stared holes into the restraints on the floor of the prison cell. The restraints that had been gently pried off his wrists and ankles from the kind light god for nothing in return.

Oikawa leaned against the thick bars of the cell, clenching his eyes closed. “Maybe if they’d get their dicks out of each others mouthes, they’d come here and fight us.”

Veined hands ran over his wrist that had once been limp from the immense pain the villain with glasses had inflicted on him. Teeth gritting at the memory, the brunette let his arm fall back to his side. “You and Pikachu are the only people who’ll be able to do jackshit against them. This hell hole is their territory, and where they’ll do best. Ushijima is far away from his little weeds and-”

Interjecting with his lips set in the beginnings of a frown of disagreement, Wakatoshi looked offended. “I am able to use the earth. Meaning plants, animals, and large rock masses. We are many stories up in the air, and my limit is my own range. This is simply one of the rare occurrences where the earth spirit’s ability gifted to me is not helpful.”

Staring at him from the other side of the cell, Tooru squinted his eyes. “So what you’re saying is that you’re useless.”

“No.”

“Then what the hell was that entire speech about-”

Miya waved his hand harshly, bringing a hand to his mouth to silence them. Loud footsteps could be heard, presumably coming towards them. The longer they listened, the more noise the footsteps made. Not a minute passed before they could hear muffled voices, and a half-beat moved by before the iron door swung open, revealing the four villains.

Kageyama’s eyes were glued to Tsukishima’s glowing arms, clenching his teeth. The blonde, if his attack had been powerful before, looked like it has tripled in capability. The look in his eyes was equal to the amount of rage Tobio had, and his stance was anything but merciful.

“Told you we’d be back. Any last words?” Iwaizumi, ever the hothead, bellowed from behind Kuroo, cracking his knuckles against his opposite palm.

Folding his sleeves farther up his arms, Kei smirked. “Down, Hajime. Why should they get the liberty of expressing their last words? These four are nothing but _scum_.”

By now, the four heroes were standing up, each of them displaying a shrill sense of simmering rage and morphine. “You’re funny for thinking we’re going to up and die at your request.” Oikawa kicked against the bars of the cell, a fraction of his ability manifesting against the constricting bonds of the encasement.

Kuroo grinned, heading towards the cell holding them with the keys dangling between his fingers. Once he reached the cell, he took one silver key and punched it into the lock, turning it. One could practically feel the fury rolling off him, despite his pure arrogance. “If I cannot bend heaven,” he replied smoothly, swinging open the door to the cell. “ _I’ll raise hell.”_

Atsumu is the first one to lunge, more desperate to get out of the ability-constricting cage than anything else. Kuroo easily dodged his attack, appearing behind him and kicking him down with a pointed shoe.

Bokuto wasted no time picking his hair for two weapons, which quickly molded into two scythes, jumping towards the blonde lightning god and slicing him on the arm, creating a deep welt on the jointure of elbow and forearm.

Hissing in pain, Miya raised his hand, calling down a thunderbolt from the sky. It shot down from the clouds, cracking through the roof and forcing debris to fall all around them.

Ushijima was the second to exit, followed by Oikawa who focused on Bokuto. The mistake they made was completely giving their attention to the owl-like man who had since began laughing, overjoyed by the blood dripping down Atsumu’s arm.

Using their mistake, Kei dipped downwards and latched his hand onto Ushijima’s arm, yanking back the beefy man and crashing him into a nearby wall. The concrete crumbled against his weight, more pieces of debris and rubble falling onto the floor below. Tsukki raked his nails over the skin of his arm, moving to his hip in a quick second and unleashing his needles, set with droplets of poison.

“Wakatoshi!” Kageyama yelled, summoning the water droplets in the air to revive his ability. Water formed around him, which he didn’t waste any time throwing the blonde’s way with a roar of defiance.

Atsumu rolled onto his back, momentarily looking at the gash on his arm before smashing his thunderbolt against the pavement under him. The electric shock ran towards Bokuto, who was quickly teleported to the other side of the room by Iwaizumi. “Feisty!”

Kuroo spotted Oikawa, who had narrowly missed Tsukishima’s attack and was now heading straight towards Iwaizumi. Grinning, he rushed towards him, a large hand grasping the air right above his head in a fatal fault. His eyes widened as the air in his hand hardened, becoming a solid and pushing him to the ground. Tooru lifted his hand, controlling the oxygen into sucking from his lungs. “May god have mercy on you, because I sure as hell won’t.”

Clutching his chest as the air he so desperately needed began to vanish, he weakly managed to twist his hand, muttering suffocating words that would twist the wind-manipulator’s mind. “Ge-Gehenna..”

Eyebrows furrowing, Oikawa yelled out. “What the hell did you just do, you lunatic?” He called angrily, looking around the room. It began to fade into a dull black, and suddenly he could see his friends backing off the enemies. They had begun walking towards him with their own abilities raging in their hands.

The palm that had been manipulating the air from Testuro’s lungs dropped towards his sides as he wildly looked between his friends. “Guys! You.. what-”

Gasping in air, the brunette squeezed his chest. His eyes flicked up towards Tooru, where he could see his pupils dilating in fear as he stepped away from absolutely nothing. The heroes around him continued their battle, unbeknownst to their friend’s mental delusions.

Atsumu managed to get back up to his feet, electricity bounding from his palms as he shot a bolt straight towards Iwaizumi, who sucked it into a portal. Hajime, much to his surprise, stood completely still as he slowly raised his index finger towards the blonde.

Watching from the corner of his eye, he could see Oikawa with a terrified look in his eyes as he fell to the ground, staring at _something_ in front of him. Kuroo was laughing, heading towards him from the side, his hand becoming an ugly blue and purple as he reached it toward’s Oikawa’s neck.

Eyes widening, Miya bolted towards his friend’s aid, fist curled into a punch. However, the effort was futile as he was lifted off the ground against his will, a portal unlike the others opening up. With an unknown force, the lightning god was forced inside.

Iwaizumi dived in after him, closing it on his way out and sealing it under his command.

The hand enclosed around Tooru’s neck, completely stripping him of air as the chestnut-haired god began to fight his grip. His eyes, that had been clouded and hazy with terror became clearer, understanding the situation around him hadn’t been real. The image of the heroes and villains banding against them hadn’t been real.

The feeling he had once given Kuroo of suffocation returned back to him as he clawed at the hand, whisking the air around him and landing a blow to the illusionist’s cheek that had enough power to get his hand from around his neck.

The realm Atsumu had been thrust into as one that was cloudy and full of smoke, which he began to cough up. It was a foreign, all-white room with just the two of them. Iwaizumi appeared in front of him, packing a punch to his chest that send the other hurling backwards. Blood came from his mouth onto the white tiles beneath him, staining the floor.

Hajime kicked his stomach for good measure, squatting down next to his face and frowning. “Aw, this is no fun. Are you really that sensitive to the smoke? How pathetic. The smoke is just Zyklon B. You know, the _special_ sleeping gas,” One hand came toward’s his bleached hair, pulling his face up to meet him. “Nothing?”

Miya spit in his face, saliva now dripping his counterpart’s nose. Atsumu grabbed him by the collar of the shirt, flipping their positions and managing to insert two power-charged fingers into the veins of his neck.

Shaking and short-circuiting from the electricity, Hajime wasn’t able to summon any of his portals in a hope of escaping the grip of his enemy. Instead, he was subjected to the torture that was shock as his body began to convulse.

Plugging his nose with another hand in an effort to stop breathing in the gas that was making his brain hazy and abilities useless, his lack of conscience constrained his fingers from Iwaizumi’s neck, falling limply to the ground beneath him. “Lucky.. bastard..”

Heaving in breathes, Iwaizumi opened a portal from under them, dropping them both into it and moving them between dimensions. He would leave that blonde asshole there to rot, but his power was limited.

Cascading to the ground via portal after a few fleeting moments, Iwaizumi had the wind knocked out of him from the impact for the second time while Atsumu attempted to hurl the deadly gas from his system.

Bokuto twisted his scythes in hand, making a move to Oikawa and slicing through the skin of his chest and breaking easily through the material of his shirt. Pinning him down with two bladed legs and straddling him, Oikawa howled in pain as the blades dug into his own ankles and calves. “Your yell is a little.. annoying..” Kotatro sighed, running a scythe around his throat. “That means that your death noise won’t be very fulfilling either.”

Ushijima’s hip was on fire from the pain, forcing him to the ground as he clutched the hurt piece of skin. Kageyama created a force of water between the two, wasting no time in pushing a hole through the concrete walls of the warehouse. The blue of the sky shown as he did so, dead grass below the tall building reminded Tobio of the perfect deathbed for such a horrid man. “Any last words, scum?” He mocked, using clear liquid to lift up Kei right in front of the large hole in the wall.

Kuroo’s eyes snapped up, shocked and terrified as he saw his friend dangling at the edge of the building. Bokuto had a similar reaction, head whisking in the direction of their blonde villain. “Kei!”

Atsumu raised his head, shaking it violently. “Tobio! ‘Yer can’t kill any of them! We’re heroes, ‘member?” He protested, managing to stand on his feet and begin rushing over.

Oikawa, even in his position, knew not to kill anyone. It was part of becoming a hero that one had to stop themselves from the temptation of simply ending a life to make things easier. “Tobio! What the hell? You’ve-You’ve never done this!”

Iwaizumi bellowed hoarsely from the floor, still trying to recover from the electric shock of Atsumu. “If you.. dare.. I’ll kill you.. with my bare hands!”

Halting Atsumu with another hand, Kageyama growled to make him stay away. “How the hell am I supposed to let his fucker go? He tried to attack everyone here. He has the intent to kill. Why can’t I? No body, no crime.”

Ushijima continued to soothe his hip, teeth chattering but voice still somber. “Kageyama.”

The water underneath Kei bubbled, bringing him closer to the edge.

Oikawa’s eyes dilated. “You’re insane!”

Tilting his head, Tobio’s eyes shined with the beginnings of satisfaction. “Maybe I am.”

Many times, heroes and villains are confused. Heroes would sacrifice their beloved to save the world, showing they indeed are pure and earnest. Yet, a villain would burn the world to ashes if it meant keeping _their_ beloved safe, and that is surely a promise. They might seem evil, cruel, even selfish to the world around— but they are misjudged, as nobody has heard their story.

For if many knew it, would the hero be so full of glory?

Villains, they’re made of their own tears and not born out of blood. Any poor soul abused, manhandled, or burned wouldn’t have the time to pity themselves. Perhaps now, if one were to see the villain and hero of the story, would one remember that the _monster_ was once broken and feeble?

Kageyama licked his lips. “I said, any last words?” He repeated with a snarl, patience wearing thin.

Blinking, Kei pursed his lips together. He had fear of death. It was hard not to. Before he’d met his friends, before he’d met _Hinata_ , he was not afraid of death. He didn’t look both ways. He walked wherever he wanted, sometimes in hope that someone did decide to stain the world red with his own crimson.

Yet, now, dangling over the edge of the building, he is scared. He doesn’t want to lose what he has. Never would he show such emotion, however, not to someone this low. “Last words?” Tsukishima left his hands linger on the water supporting him. “Go to hell.”

Hero.

He was a hero. He couldn’t, even if he wanted to. So, he retracted his hand, freeing the water and bringing Tsukishima safely back to the ledge. Yet, the action did not go through, and the villain was dropped, much to Kageyama’s horror. The blonde’s body instantly fell down into the air around him. It was a long fall as he descended, and everything seemed to truly move in slow motion.

Bokuto, running towards the ledge of his friend. Kuroo, staring wide-eyed at the hole in the wall as he felt his own heart drop. Iwaizumi, lunging towards Kageyama with everything he had.

The heroes watched in distress, too, frozen in their fear. This was not how it was supposed to end. Kageyama hadn’t meant it to be this way.

The wind felt nice around Kei as he falls, and perhaps this is the least painful way to die. Yet, he isn’t at peace, and at the last second, he clenched his eyes shut and prepares to take his last breath. His thoughts are full of guilt, guilt for locking up their precious healer. Guilt for never saying goodbye.

Warmth envelopes him.

His eyes blink, and realizes he’s still in the air. There’s a muffled voice above him, and the batting of something that sounded like wings. The sun is bright up ahead, and he manages to squint his eyes up towards the supposed being above him.

“I’ve got you, Tsukki.” Hinata’s wings flap behind him, a gentle beating that is similar to a lullaby. With the sun behind him, a small halo on top of his head, Shouyo truly looks like an angel. He has a worried look on his face, tears dotting his cheeks and eyelids. His cheeks are dusted with a light pink, and his lips look luscious under the light. His orange hair looks more white, and his eyes flicked a tender intimacy.

“How.. How did you get here? Iwaizumi put you..”

It’s clear the orange-haired man is struggling to hold him, but he’s relentless in his efforts as he guides him upwards to where both the villains and heroes can watch him in all his glory, cherubic as he nears the ledge where Kei had once been dropped. “Shh, Kei.”

There’s heroes, and there’s villains.

Then, there’s angels.

So, when the angel came, like a saving grace, not a single soul didn’t soften.

This was supposed to be the moment where they realized that an angel like him would surely never be theirs. Yet, instead, an obsession blossomed.

Villains and heroes, even with their differences, would always share a craving,

and that was angels.


End file.
